Dark-forest discover's phones!
Hey there! It's me, nightpaw,silverfrost. From now on call me nightpaw. Anywho, i was thinking at lunch recess at school today about a fanfiction where the dark-forest discovers phones. So ya, i hope you enjoy this. Prolgue. Hareflower, the newest dark-forest member padded through the endless trees. There was always nothing to do in the dark-forest, exept for walking.I was in frostclan, when i was alive.A mountainclan patrol killed me. I was so busy thinking, my only friend from nightclan, another clan, smallcloud padded up to me. "Hey there hareflower!" she squeaked and startled me."What is it smallcloud?" i asked, my heart pounding wildly." We discovered phones" she said."phones?" i said amused, we could use this to vist the clans.I was happy, the first time being happy since i died. Now i could get my revenge. Chapter 1. Mountainclan was very beautiful in the mornings. The birds of the mountains sang pretty songs as she got out of the apprentince den. She streched and looked down the cliff, frostclan was down the mountain.A scabby patrol stuck their tounge's at her, as she looked back at her cave, the apprentice den. As she padded towards the fresh-kill pile, she noticed how ill her mother looked. "Are you ok, darkwhisker?" i asked my mother."Yes, yes fine" she growled. Something must be up her fur, but i did'ent dare ask. I picked up a scawny sparrow and padded towards my best friend, sweetpaw.She was eating a crow. "Hi sweetpaw!" i bounded up to her cheerfully."Hey watch the crow dreampaw!" i sat down and dipped my head in apoilgy.My snowy white paws matched her paws, whe were not just best friends, sweetpaw and I are twin sisters, from the same litter, but sweetpaw was born first. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Time passed and i went hunting with my mentor, runningriver. "Let's split up, i'll go near the stream at the border with nightclan and you'll go to the snowy cave." runningriver said. I dashed off to the snowy cave, when i got their i saw a strange, silver two-leg thing. At first, i thought it was going to hurt me "shoo, shoo, go away or you'll be sorry" i backed up against the wall.It did'ent move, not a flinch. Soon, i relised it was a fake thing, nothing that can even touch me.It started to ring and i picked it up. A voice was at the other end of this thing "hello? Who is this" i asked."A cat from frostclan" the female muttered through the silver thing. "Frostclan?" i bristled and hissed but the voice laughed silently."Oh, dreampaw your a crack up". "H-how'd you know my name" i said looking at my paws, this cat seemed very clever."I know lots of things young one" the voiced sighed. "I will train you in your dreams, go hunt with him." i knew she meant runningriver, but her voice had a edgy in it. I did'ent know her name."whats your name" i asked."Hareflower" the voice was gone after that mew. hareflower. Chapter 2. Night fell and moonpaw limped to his nest.He had a bad leg ever since he was born. Lots of cats had said he can't be a warrior, but cats that are blind and deaf can be warriors, so he was going to prove that. He had been training as a warrior, but tuftpaw always teases him.He rather be in frostclan then be with that fox-heart! Being in nightclan is never easy, my family has something they run with, and have to live with. It's called disconnected leg. Meaning my leg is out of its socket, and csn never, ever be healed.It's not fair but gingerstar always tells me "life is not always fair" said gingerstar as he curled up in his nest. His jaw awed with shock.Can gingerstar read minds?At least he was training with the dark-forsest, they called me on a 'phone' and said they would make him a better warrior. He belived them, when tuftpaw see's how good i am, he'll regret saying i was a horrible fighter! He fell asleep and found himselft face to face with the phone. The phone turned into his dark-forest mentor, smallcloud. "Ready to meet a new dark-forest apprentice" she smiled, i nodded and followed her into the dark woods. Smallcloud never seemed evil, but she once was in bloodclan and gingerstar said to never trust a bloodclan cat, even a queen with kits.But i always will trust smallcloud, she is better then my real mentor, shimmerwave. "Here we are" she squealed, it was the lake, it was a marshy place where apprentices train. Just then, i saw a beautiful mountainclan she-cat, she had snowy white fur, with ice blue eyes. "Hi i'm dreampaw" she said, even her voice was wonderful. I thought i might of had passed out when smallcloud snapped. "Hareflower will train you and dreampaw while go and do stuff" she said.I got confused, what did she mean do stuff? All of a sudden, hareflower stepped out, her creamy brown pelt shone like fire in the dark, and her green eyes blazed cruely as she stepped foward. Smallcloud stepped out off the scene while hareflower examed me."You've seem to be working out that leg, moonpaw." she hissed kindly.You can't hiss kindly, but she was evil, when she tried to be nice she would blow it. "Moonpaw,that's your name? Its wonderful!" she said. She liked my name, i was about too burst. "Enough chirping, we got training to do" she told us to do the badger defense. Dreampaw was strong too. I got a new feeling after that night, and i think it was called like, or love.The only thing i could tell was i had a crush on a rival warrior. Chapter 3. Duskpaw was sleeping soundly when his mentor called him for training. "Duskpaw wake up you dormouse!" aquafeather shreiked."Coming, shut up" i knew that was rude, but aquafeather should show more respect, he was hardly out of the apprentice den! I walked out of the den moaning, it was hardly dawn."Why'd we have to wake up so early! Can't we hunt?" i raised my hackles. "No, battle training comes first! Maplepaw and cherrywing are already waiting at the training log." he hissed. The rest of the trip was silence, he hated his mentor because he used to be a kittypet named aqua. Why would silverstar allow a kittypet join frostclan, and now he is deputy! I'm glad i'm not flamepaw, he has a horrible kittypet for a father! When we got there i saw maplepaw, i would never in my life want to impress aquafeather, so i wanted to impress cherrywing. I climbed up a tree and hid there. "Where in starclan did duskpaw go!" cherrywing glared at aquafeather. I was amused at cherrywing scolding aquafether. "don't blame me" said aquafeather, "Sorry about my lazy apprentice, duskpaw, duskpaw where'd you go you dirty rat." he yelled. Wait till cherrywing sees this, aquafeather will have the most funniest face i've ever seen. I crawled among the branch's, i could blend in because of my pinkish brown pelt. Then i leapt down on maplepaw, and pinned her down and bit her foot and wrenched it.She twisted her body and was about to raked her claws down my flank. I leaped out of the way so her claws went in the air. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ We trained the rest of the day and cherrywing was so impressed she said i was going to be a warrior some time this moon. I laughed after i saw aquafeather's stunned face, it was like he saw a dead mother badger! I went to my den after and maplepaw and the other frostclan apprentices praised him,he knew they were only doing this because they fear him, he wanted it to be like this forever and ever. He looked at his nest. It had a phone in it. Silver, small and two-legs thing was what a phone was, aqua has talked about alot of times. But nobody wants a kittypet in the clan or is it just me. A voice was at the end of the phone. "Hello, frostclan apprentice duskpaw speaking." i said. "When you go to bed you will be one of us, i am blossomscar." the tom at the other end said. "Ok i'll meet you in my dream...... blossomscar." i said. I threw the phone away and it poofed gone in the air. I was scared to find out where i was going, but it was worth it..... i hope. Chapter 4. Evening was coming. The birds of the mountains flew too their nests up on the tree tops. She was happy, but not to happy. Darkwhisker seemed to be getting more and more sick."Mother, you need to see leafnose" i said. Leafnose was the mountainclan medicine cat. "Ok" she dragged herself up to the den. I padded to my own den and curled up beside sweetpaw. I wondered if she trained in the dark-forest too, or maybe does she know what a phone is? ________________________________________________________________________________________________ "Today, dreampaw we are going to train at the lake, With moonpaw and duskpaw, he is new." hareflower said through the phone. Duskpaw, he must be from frost''clan, i thought. I was right when i got there. He had pinkish brown fur and gleaming green eyes. He was handsome, but i liked moonpaw better. "Seems like blossomscar turned up" sneered hareflower, a ginger tom with grey dapples on his pelt with a scar across is flank walked out of the shadows. "Hey, hes my dark-forest mentor" said duskpaw. "Hes training you? Ha, sorry for you kid but that cat does nothing" she groomerd herself. Let's get training started, i thought training would never come. But then it turned out i was in the spotlight. "Time to wake" growled hareflower. Everything was getting lighter and lighter and lighter, was this daytime? Chapter 5. Dawn came in the nightclan apprentice den. Moonpaw limped out unhappily. Last night with duskpaw, he saw how dreampaw looked at duskpaw! He was going to do something so heroic dreampaw will ''have to like moonpaw better then that frostclan scum. He went out and looked at the phone and threw it down the hill, not be needing this nomore, he thought. As he went to the main part of camp, he noticed tuftpaw looking at him slyly. Tuftpaw went up to him and sneered "Do you want to fight, whoever wins gets to hunt with gingerstar" he said.He wanted to hunt with gingerstar, its an honor to be with the clan leader, but he could lose and possibly get hurt. Though, it was worth a try. "Fine" i hissed. He bit me before anyone said go. Of course i shook him off, but i was'ent quick enough and he bit my leg again. "Loser" snarled tuftpaw.That reached his temper. He kicked him wildly and his temper on the lose tuftpaw would be in the medicine cat den for a moon. He fliped tuftpaw over and he fell to the ground and while tuftpaw was getting up he bit his neck and blood leaked out. "Please have mercy, i give in" wailed tuftpaw. As he went to hunt, he asked gingerstar a question. "hey gingerstar, how do you dial a phone." his jaw dropped. "You type down the numbers, but i don't do math, you can name the numbers." i was very excited. I just could'ent wait to rub that in duskpaw's face, that'll win dreampaw for sure! Chapter 6. Duskpaw sniffed as he made his way through the dark-forest, they had called him on his new cell-phone. Then he saw moonpaw making dreampaw laugh! Dreampaw was his partner! Not mate, partner. Then he saw blossomscar watching this weird thing on this screen on a weird thing?! "What are you all talking about?" i asked. Hareflower said "its break night, you can watch tv like the mentors or play with the other apprentices." I wanted to play with the other apprentices but with moonpaw, he was making dreampaw laugh! So i went to watch tv. It was quite boring so they gave him an i-phone and he played temple cat run. Temple cat run was fun, you were a temple cat running away from bloodclan cats. He was on high-score when moonpaw bounded up to him and asked him if he wanted to play. "no, i don't want to play with, uh" i did not dare say i don't want to play because of you, and your ugly nightclan face. I made up an exuse that i had to go make dirt. After that i went on i-tunes and listened to psy, gangdum style. Then it was time to wake up. Lighter and lighter it got. Then white. PS: more coming soon